True Love, We Will Always Love Each Other!
by ShadowsOfTheDay
Summary: This is a Love Story between Ichigo & Ryou. After what seemed like a perfect couple, Ishigo makes a phone call to find a shocking truth mean while Deep Blue is back and ready to take over the world. Warning: This story Contains Lemons & Strong Language.
1. Chapter 1

**True Love We Will Always**

**Love Each Other**

Hey guys this is my seventh story but my first mew mew power's one I'm going to start putting up my stories here maybe don't know yet and a small warning it might take me a long time to update them so bear with me lol school this year is unfortunately getting me busy.

This story is a Love story between Ryou Shirogane and Ichigo Momomiya also they might me some Lemons in this story there for is gonna be rated **MA**

**Warning:** I do **NOT** own Mew Mew Power's or anything that has to do with mew mew power's but I might add characters of my own to the story and therefor the only thing I own are the characters that I might add to the stories so please no flaming or sew me for it cause again I do **NOT** own mew mew powers only the a few characters i might add of my own.

- Please Review and if you have ideas to make it better feel free to let me know hope you like it I'm working hard on this - Please and Thank You

Here is Chapter One

* * *

**Chapter One  
Late For Work Again and  
A big Shocking Surprise**

**|Third Person P.O.V|**

She jumped awake and ran to the bathroom took aquick shower brushed teeth got dressed in her pink uniform put her sox and shoes on tied her hair in her two piggy tails and ran out of the house.

"Eeeeekkk I'm late... I'm sooo late... I cant believe it I over slept. Why did Shirogane made me work on a Saturday? I wanted to sleep in today. Ugh..." Ichigo complained while running as fast as she can.

She ran and looked at her watch to check the time, she was already two minutes late. She was so going to get it when he arrives at work. She took a quick turn, ran through a shortcut and made it to the park. She kept running until she finally made it to the cafe and ran in. She put her hands on her knees and took deep breaths until she can catch up to her breath again.

"Ichigo your five minutes late for work...aggainn." a tall male said annoyed with his arms crossed

"Why did you made me work on a Saturday anyways?" Ichigo shouted at him not looking at him. She took a few more deep breaths finally catching up with her breath. " I finally get a break from waking up early and you call me to work."

"Because I'm your boss and because I said so." he snapped at her not happy

Ichigo looked up at the tall male he was around 5'9, short blond hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing a neck choker colored black, a black zipper top which part of it was open showing part of hes upper chest, long pants with a belt, and black shoes.

"Hmph." Ichigo mumbled softly and looked away with her hands crossed

"Get to work Ichigo." Ryou ordered irritated.

"Fine." Ichigo complained and stomped away. "Someone work up on the wrong side of the bed today."

Ichigo was starting to get annoyed at Shirogane's constant teasing and rude behavior but she thought nothing of it and went to work. The girls worked hard, the cafe was really, really busy and they were a lot more people coming in, still they served all of them to keep them happy.

It was near closing time, Ichigo was serving a girl and couldn't help but notice a mark on her neck shaped like two hearts with a ribbon around it horizontally and small roses circling the hearts forming a shape of a heart. Ichigo looked at it for a while surprised causing the girl to notice. The girl looked at Ichigo and smiled politely.

The girl tilted her head confused, "Hey there are you okay?" the girl asked in wonder

Ichigo blushed embarrassed, "Oh, umm y-yea I'm okay." Ichigo stuttered a bit embarrassed

"Okay cool." the girl said smiling and looked away

The girl was around 5'9 in height, she had long black hair with red highlights, her hair was up to her mid back, she had blue eyes and light skinned. There was a boy next to her was around 5'10 in height with blue eyes and light skin. His hair was as long as hers and also black. He looked like he was around 19 or so and she looked like she was 18 but Ichigo did not knew their age for a fact.

He had a similar mark on his neck except it was two roses together with a ribbon around it horizontally and small hearts together surrounding it, in a ring-like form creating a shape of a larger heart. Both marks had the sames things but arranged differently yet similar, Ichigo became curious and surprised right away wondering why they looked like Mew Marks.

'Oh my gosh! Those marks! They look like Mew Marks.' Ichigo though in shock

She went back to work but she wouldn't stop thinking about them and wondering if they were mews. They could have been tattoos but it did not seem like it, Ichigo sighed frustrated but didn't put much thought into it.

When it was finally closing time every costumer left and the girls cleaned up the cafe, put all the chairs up, changed into their everyday clothes, said their good-byes and went home. Ichigo put down one of the chairs and sat down, she quickly began to daydream, still wondering about those kids, about the marks on their necks, she found it all too odd.

'It was unlikely that they could be mews, Could they? Shirogane said he only created five, not including the injection he put on himself.' Ichigo wondered still

Shirogane walked in and saw Ichigo sitting alone at the table. He stared at her for a moment confused wondering what she was still doing here, not to mention what she was thinking about. After a moment the curiosity got the best of him, he walked up to her and taped her shoulder curiously.

"Hey Ichigo, Aren't you going home?" he asked her confused

"Huh? Oh Shirogane is you. Umm oh," she said dumbly snapping out of it. She thought for a moment then decided to tell him. "Can I tell you something."

He looked at her for a moment then nodded. "sure what is it" he then reached for a chair, put it down and sat beside her.

Ichigo sighed for a moment then looked at him. "Well, When I was working serving the costumers I saw these two teens sitting on a table, I went to give them their orders and I couldn't help but notice on the girls neck, there was a mark on it. It was shaped like two hearts, a ribbon wrapped around the hearts, and flowers around the hearts." she explained. She thought for a moment remembering the male. "Oh also there was a boy next to her. The boys neck it was two roses together with a ribbon wrapped around the roses with hearts around it. What kept me curious is that the marks don't look like tattoos they look like Mew Marks."

"Hm, interesting." he whispered. He thought for a moment trying to remember if he had created more mews the day he created them. "Ichigo are you sure they looked like mew marks?"

"Yes, Positive." Ichigo said looking at him

"Hm, that's strange. I never thought they might be two more mews. I only remember creating five, not unless I unaware send out two more that day." he stated. He though about some more for a moment. "Well, the alien deep blue is back, We'll just have to watch those two closely huh?"

"Yup." Ichigo agreed smiling

"Aren't you going home though?" he asked her again

"Oh yeah." Ichigo said getting up remembering

"Good night Ichigo." he said and walked away

"Good night Ryou" Ichigo said walking towards the door

'Did she just call me by my first name that's a first' Ryou thought and smiled at that.

Ichigo walked out of the cafe and down the street heading home, she tried to call Masaya who was her boyfriend, her phone rang three times and someone picked up.

"Hello." a female voice said

"Hello Mrs. Aoyama is Masaya there?" Ichigo asked

"Sorry I'm not Mrs. Aoyama, I'm Natsuko." The female voice said giggling

"What are you doing in Masaya's house?" Ichigo asked now angry and hurt

"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm keeping him company if you know what I mean and he seams to enjoy my company considering the fact that this is the fifth time he called me. Anyways ciao." Natsuko said and hung up

Ichigo stood there shocked and was about to cry but she decided to check herself, to see if that girl was telling the truth. She speed walked to Masaya's house, peeked threw his window and saw a girl sitting on Masaya's lap talking to him, they were talking and giggling. Tears ran down Ichigo's eyes she felt like crying more when she saw them kissing, her jaw dropped in a mute-gasp. He then began to strip her. Ichigo couldn't watch anymore of this and ran home crying.

She ran threw the house, went to her room and threw herself in her bed crying her eyes out until she ended up crying herself to sleep. The next morning Ichigo got up thinking she was two hours late and remembered what happened. She cried again for a while until she forced herself to stop. She took a shower and got dressed in her pink uniform again.

She was so sad she didn't even bother to tie her hair in the piggy tails, she let it out, she walked slowly out of the house and into the street sad. When she got to the cafe, she walked to the door and knocked since the doors were closed, she knocked again after a moment and someone opened the door. Ichigo looked up and it was Ryou who opened the door. He looked at her for a second studying her, he then noticed her sad and that she has been crying. He got shocked and right away got worried, not to mentioned alarmed.

"Ichigo your early, But what happened? Why are you sad and crying?" Ryou asked concerned

"Ma-ma-Masaya." she stuttered but she couldn't finish her sentence and started to cry again

Shirogane became alarmed knowing the news weren't good. "Come on." he whispered closing the door leading her to a table, and sat her on a chair. "Now tell me what happened Ichigo."

"I called Masaya last night while walking home and this girl answered his phone I asked her what her name was, she told me... I asked her what was she doing at his house and she said she was entertaining Masaya... I got sad and curiously walked to his house ..…...and peeked in one of the windows and and …... and I saw him with a girl she was sitting in... in his lap facing him and they were laughing... and then they kissed a big kiss and he stripped her, hes cheating on me" Ichigo said quickly in between sobs and started crying really hard

"WHAT? THAT FUCKER CHEATED ON YOU? HOW DARE HE EVEN THINKS OF DOING SUCH THING!" Ryou shouted making Ichigo jump surprised

"What did I do wrong? I'm not pretty or good enough for him." Ichigo cried out

"aww Ichigo. You didn't do anything wrong, it was that jerk. He doesn't have the right to hurt you your a sweet girl, beautiful girl." Ryou said hugging her she hugged back and cried on hes chest

"Why don't you take today off Ichigo if you need anything you can ask me or Keiichiro" Ryo said and she nodded she cried on hes chest until she accidentally cried herself to sleep

Ryou heard the door open and he turned to look and it was Keiichiro. Keiichiro looked at Ryou confused when he noticed Ryou and Ichigo. He walked over to where Ryou was and sat on a chair. He then looked at Ryou confused for a moment, then looked from Ryou to Ichigo who had her head buried in his chest.

"What's going on Ryou?" Keiichiro finally asked

"That pathetic jerk Masaya cheated on Ichigo, she's heart broken." Ryou said mad

"What? how dare he. What would—how did this happened?" Keiichiro stated getting mad as well

"Long story short, she called him, a girl answered, Ichigo went to check it out to find that Masaya was having sex with the same girl who answered his phone. Can you brush her hair quick?" Ryou asked

"Damn him. Poor Ichigo doesn't deserve an ass like him nor to get hurt like that she is a sweet girl." he said angry. After a moment he took a deep breath and nodded. "Of curse I'll brush it now."

Keiichiro ran and got two small hair scrunchies, a brush, he brushed Ichigo's hair and tied it in two piggy tails. When he was done Ryou picked up sleeping Ichigo bridal style, took her up to the private part of the cafe, up the stairs, and down the hall to his room. Once he was at his room he laid her down and tucked her in.

"sweet dreams my little strawberry." he whispered and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Okay guys thats chapter one for you hope you liked it...what would happen next? whats ryou goanna do to get hes pay back for hurting Ichigo? what will ichigo do to masaya for cheating on her? and who are the boy and girl? are they mew mews or not?

Stay toon for the next chapter I started working on it remember to review and no flaming and remeber i do NOT own tokyo mew mew - I only own the two new characters I added to the story thanks for reading and cya soon guys


	2. Chapter 2

I feel horrible for not finishing this story, I noticed I didn't finish it and I decided to write it again and finish it, I love Tokyo Mew Mew a lot. I'm going to start writing again I'm almost done with a One-Shot of Tokyo Mew Mew I'll put it up once I'm done. Again, I am truly sorry that I didn't finish or update this story.

Here is Chapter Two of the story, Enjoy :) Sorry Ichigo is not on the chapter this whole scene happened when Ichigo was asleep.

This story is a Love story between Ryou Shirogane and Ichigo Momomiya also they might me some Lemons in this story there for is gonna be rated **MA**

**Warning:** I do **NOT** own Mew Mew Power's or anything that has to do with mew mew power's but I might add characters of my own to the story and therefor the only thing I own are the characters that I might add to the stories so please no flaming or sew me for it cause again I do **NOT** own mew mew powers only the a few characters i might add of my own.

- Please Review and if you have ideas to make it better feel free to let me know hope you like it I'm working hard on this - Please and Thank You!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**The First Enemy Arrives,**

**Help From Two Mysterious Teens.**

**|Third Person P.O.V|**

After Shirogane laid Ichigo on the bed, he walked down the stairs and saw the rest of the girls walk in, he walked up to the front and opened the door and changed the sign to open. Shirogane went to the kitchen, grabbed a muffin and sat down with it, he looked at he's food and sighed.

"Something bothering you Ryou?" Keiichiro asked walking into the Kitchen

"Nothing just thinking." Ryou said

"Seems like something is bothering you," Keiichiro said sitting down across from him "Want to talk about it?"

"I'm worried about Ichigo," Ryou whispered. He looked at Keiichiro with a small frown. "I never seen her this upset before, she cried herself to sleep."

"She's just depressed, she'll be better soon it just takes time to heal," Keiichiro said softly. He leaned back on he's chair looking at Ryou. "What would you have done if a girl did that to you?"

"I guess I would have been in the same depressing condition but I wouldn't cry, I never cry." Ryou said looking away sheepishly

"Yes you do," Keiichiro said now amused. He gave out a light laugh. "Everyone cries sometimes."

"I suppose your right…," Ryou said with a sigh. He paused and though for a while. "I guess we better get to work is 8:00 in the morning."

Ryou got up, walked out of the kitchen and leaned on a wall on one end of the hall towards the rest of the cafe. He stood there for a while waiting for the other girls to arrive and a few minutes later they did, they all ran out back to change into there uniforms.

Meanwhile Ryou looked at the door and saw a few costumers walk in and because there was no one to take the orders since all the girls were changing Ryou was forced to take them.

'Damn, Why are they late, now I'm going to have to take this orders' Ryou though annoyed

He walked out front to the first table and politely smiled, he took her order and wrote it on the small notebook, told her the order will be ready in a few and went to the next to tables and did the same routine. He walked to the kitchen and gave Keiichiro the orders and he started making them. He walked out of the kitchen and leaned on the wall and saw the girls walk out of the locker room.

"Your all late get to work…the Cafe is super busy and I'll be more busy since Ichigo will be out sick…I had to take the first three orders…Mint and Lettuce go to the kitchen and pick up the orders from Keiichiro and take them to the costumers in table one, two, and three," Ryou said annoyed

"Why are you extra bossy today?," Mint asked glaring at him

"Were sorry were late," Pudding said with an apologetic voice

"Nothing and I'm always bossy," Ryou snapped

"Why is Ichigo out sick today?" Zakuro asked confused. "She never calls in sick."

"I called her today, and her mom said she came to work," Lettuce said politely

"Don't ask questions and get to work" Ryou said then walked off to the back to the private lab.

The girls stood there blinking, confused and wondering what was wrong with Ryou but shrugged it off and went to work.

* * *

**|Shirogane's P.O.V|**

I sat on my on the computer and research on what Ichigo had told him about the two kids with Mew Marks but found nothing. I tried to search for an hour but still found nothing, it was already nine in the morning. I tried searching by describing the shape of the Mew marks, and I tried different ways but still couldn't find anything, no record that anyone else has a Mew mark.

'that's odd I cant find anything, wait a minute I just remembered, Ichigo mentioned a guy and a girl, oh no, only a female can have the Mew Mark and the gene, how does he have it. This is to weird, if only they came back to the cafe again' I though worried

I got up and walked to the kitchen and found Keiichiro baking cupcakes and other different sweets. I sat back on the table and sighed heavily.

"Something wrong Ryou?" Keiichiro asked while he placed a batch of cookies on the oven

"Is something Ichigo told me that has gotten me confused, I researched it and didn't found anything at all," I said looking at his direction

"Hm?, it doesn't have anything to do with Masaya does it?" he asked curiously

"No, it doesn't." I told him. I tried not to get angry just thinking about what Masaya did. I sighed after a moment and shook my head. "It's something else she told me."

"What did she say?" he asked now curious

"She saw two costumers yesterday with marks, she said the marks did not look like tattoos it looked like a Mew mark. Ichigo said that the Mark was on there neck. She didn't told the other girls or anything she found that weird and told me about it," I explained

"Hmm that is weird, are you sure they were Mew Mark?, I mean we found all the Mew Mew's," he said more confused

"Ichigo said she was sure, they looked like Mew Marks, I researched and found nothing at all which is weird but it get's weirder, one of them is a male. Ichigo said they looked like each other so I guess it's possible that they could be related or twins," I told him

"What?, a male you know how dangerous that is, if it is a Mew mark and they have that could be dangerous, he could turn into an animal for ever, you know what it did to you," he said with a horror look on his face

"I know, I got lucky enough to know how to turn myself back to human, that's what I mean by it's weird, we need to find them before anything happens but how do we find them?," I asked

"They came to eat here, maybe they'll come again, we need to keep an eye out. I'm always cooking the orders here so I cant go out there and keep an eye out but you could.," he suggested

"You mean help them with the orders just so I can keep an eye out?" I asked

"Yes," he said laughing

"I suppose that will work," I whispered

"Get to it then," he said laughing

I shook my head, got out of my chair and walked out of the kitchen. I went to the front of the cafe and stood there leaning on a wall. I stood there to see all the girls running around taking the orders and serving the costumers. I casually walked up to one of the costumers who walked in a second ago and took her order I served her food quickly and walked back to her and gave it to her.

"What are you doing Shirogane?" Mint asked

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm taking Ichigo's place for the day," I said casually

"You never take orders though, that's our job," Zakuro complained

"I know that but your short one person," I reminded them

They went back to work after that and I walked around taking the orders. I noticed two kids walk in that caught my attention, they sat on a table on a corner and I walked up to them before any of the girls did. They both looked alike, male and female, both had long hair, he had his tied back in a low pony tail like Keiichiro did, and she had hers tied in a high pony tail. They both looked like they were the close in height and the same age, there hair color was the same, with blue eyes.

'What are the chances that they could be the one's that came yesterday, that Ichigo said had Mew Marks?' I thought

I looked at there neck and noticed marks on there neck. I looked for a few more seconds before I asked them for there order.

'just as Ichigo said Marks, they look like Mew Marks too, Ichigo was right' I though in shock

"May I take your order?" I asked politely

"What to have the same thing as yesterday?" The guy asked the girl

"Sure I guess" The girl said

"We'll have two blueberry muffins and orange juice please," the girl said kindly

I wrote down there order down on the small order pad I smiled politely and walked out to fix up there order. Once I had everything on the tray I walked back to them and gave them.

"Here you go," I said kindly

"Thank You," They said at the same time

"Feel free to call me if you need anything, Enjoy your food," I said politely smiling

"Sure, thank you," They said again at the same time

I walked out and took a few more orders before I went to the kitchen again.

"Keiichiro," I called

"Something wrong Ryou?" he said while putting frosting on a cake

"What a luck, they came again. Just like Ichigo said they both have a Mew Mark on their neck. They came yesterday and today, so maybe they'll be regulars here.," I said thoughtfully

"If only you could get them to stay long enough to ask them about the marks," he said in wonder

"Yes, also without making me sound like a weirdo," I said looking to the side

"Don't worry, you wont look like a weirdo," he said laughing

I went back to help the girls until finally it was closing time, the girls cleaned up and I noticed the two costumers with the mark were still on there seat. They looked like they were both working on something on a notebook, probably homework.

Pudding was about to walk up to them to tell them it was closing time until I quietly put my hand on her shoulder and shook my head. I signaled the rest of the girls to get closer and they did.

"Girls leave them," I whispered to them

"Why is closing time," Mint whispered frustrated

"Just trust me here, I'm trying to get them to stay for a bit to test a theory Keiichiro and I are trying to test something Ichigo noticed," I explained whispering

"What theory?" Zakuro asked wondering

"I'll tell you girls when I'm positive about this," I whispered

I walked up to them slowly and they looked up at me confused then looked at the time and looked shocked.

"Were sorry to stay past closing we weren't paying attention to the time," The girls say apologetic like

"Don't worry if you need a quiet place to stay and do your work for as long as you need to I don't mind at all" I told them politely

"Really?, thanks, we need to finish this work is hard to do it at home to many distractions, neighbors are annoying," the male said

"Don't worry, say I've been curious, is that a tattoo on both your necks?" I asked curiously

They both looked at me confused then looked at each other and back at me.

"We don't have tattoos why you ask?" The male said

"Both of you have similar marks on your necks," I said pointing to both there necks

"We do?" they said at the same time

'That's strange they don't know they have the marks?, They haven't noticed?' I thought in wonder

They looked at each others necks and looked shocked. They looked at me confused and scared. They then panicked and ran off scared.

"Damn it," I yelled

"PREDESITE ALERT PREDESITE ALERT." Mini Mew yelled floating around in circles

"let's go," The girls said at the same time

I looked at them and they already transformed and ran off to the park, where the predesite was at.

"Hope they can do it without Ichigo," Keiichiro said walked towards me

"Yea, let's go keep an eye on them to make sure," I told him

"Good idea," he said

Keiichiro and I ran off to the park and saw the girls fighting a giant bird creature. The bird was the size of a building with fangs and sharp-like feathers, with red eyes.

"Damn this monsters are bigger then the last time we saw them looks like Deep Blue got stronger," I said surprised

"Yea, this thing looks ten times stronger then any other creatures we faced," Keiichiro said

"Yea, your right," I said

We watched the fight and the girls were having a hard time fighting them. They tried everything but instead they were all getting themselves hurt.

"Without Ichigo there toast," I whispered

"There's no way to beat that thing what should we do?" I heard Mint say weakly

"We need Ichigo," Lettuce said

"Yes we do," Pudding agreed

The monster then growled and clawed Zakuro, she jumped out of the way and only got scratch.

"Damn this thing, how do we kill it," Zakuro shouted

The monster screeched loud and we all had to cover our ears. He waved the air with him wind causing a gust of wind and feathers to fly everywhere scratching us.

"Where done for," Pudding cried out

We all heard a loud high pitched dog-like growl we turned our heads to the left and saw a baby fox running towards the monster.

"What the?," I said confused

"What's with the fox?," Mint asked confused

"There's no foxes on this area," Lettuce said

"How will the fox help, its just a baby," Zakuro said

I looked at the fox and he ran and pounced the monster on the head and scratched his eyes. A second baby fox jumped on the monsters head also and scratched his face. The monster growled really loud and moved his head hard and super fast left slamming the foxes against a tree that was a few feet away from Keiichiro and me. Both foxes whimpered in pain and there eyes closed shut and a second later something strange happened. Both baby foxes started to glow super bright and both foxes started to turn into two teen kids.

"WHAT NO WAY," The girls shouted at the same time

"Keiichiro those are the two kids that Ichigo was talking about and the ones that I spoke two earlier the ones with the Mark on there neck," I whispered

"They are Mew's unbelievable," Keiichiro said in shock

The monster was growling in pain and mad. We all stood there surprised until I noticed that the monster took his big giant leg and made an attempt to stomp both teens.

"If they get stomped they'll be goners," Pudding said in horror

"Were not going to make it in time," Mint said in panic

"Keiichiro were the closes ones lets go save them quick before it stomps them to death," I said quickly

"Lets go," Keiichiro said already running in full speed

The monster started to stomp its way towards them blindly and raised his big sharp feet. Keiichiro and I ran at full speed making it to them in time, I quickly picked up the girl and Keiichiro picked up the guy and we jumped out of the way in time. The monster stomped the ground where the kids were laying at. We both landed on top of a tree branch then jumped to the spot we were previously at.

"Girls the monster's blind, he can't attack what he can't see try destroying it now," I shouted at them

"Good idea Shirogane," Zakuro said

The girls then positioned themselves and tried to attack the monster again from all sizes with there strongest attack weakening it. The monster attacked the girls but they jumped in time to get away but then they tried a second time and it worked the monster growled loud then exploded and disappeared and three predesite eggs floated everywhere. Mini Mew flew towards them and ate them up quickly before they got away.

"There using three now?" Mint wondered

"WE DID IT," The girls screamed in joy

Keiichiro and I were sitting on our knees holding the two teen kids who were still unconscious. I looked at the girls and they turned to normal and ran to us and gathered to see.

"Who are they?, How did they turned into foxes?," Mint asked confused

"I don't know, this is what Ichigo told me yesterday, she said she saw two teenagers with Mew Marks, the kids that were in the cafe past closing time was them, that's why I asked you not to kick them out, I wanted to ask them about it, I did and they didn't even knew they had that on their neck, they panicked and ran off," I explained to them

"So they had Mew Marks but how are they both Foxes?," Pudding asked

"Most importantly is how did he get a Mew Mark, only females are able to get it the Mew Gene only works on females, if a male has it, all it'll do is turn them into an animal if they stay like that more then fifteen minutes he'll be like that for ever," I explained to them

"That's not good, they look like each other maybe they are twins," Lettuce said

We heard Moaning and grunts of pain, we looked at them and the girl was beginning to wake up, she slowly opened her eyes and tried to move but grunted again in pain. She tried again to move and slowly got up, I helped her up and she looked at me confused.

"Are you okay?," I asked

"I'll be okay, what happened?, I mean one minute we were running home from the cafe and the next, we felt weird we hid behind a tree here in the park and screamed in pain and the next were both baby foxes," she explained

"You're a Mew like they are, only a female can be a mew since they have the proper Gene DNA," I told her

"Makes sense but how is my brother one then?, is impossible isn't it?," she asked

"I don't know, might be a mistake but please know this, he can't turn into a fox for more then fifteen minutes if he turn's longer then that he will stay a fox for ever," I told her

"Great just great, I'm a fox," she complained

"What's your name?" I asked

"My name is Rima and that's my twin brother Riku" she said smiling

She shook her brother hard and he grunted in pain, he opened his eyes and sat up. They both got up on there feet and so did we. They looked at each other and then at us.

"Tell us what is going on," Riku said looking at us confused

"Okay we'll tell you if you tell us how did you got your Mew Mark and when did you started to notice the changes," I told them

"Sure," they said at the same time.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter Two Hope you liked it, if you have any ideas or anything feel free to message me, I'll update again as soon as I'm done with the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter Three Hope you like it. It's mainly a Third person Point of View I'm pretty sure. I would of put it up yesterday but I lost internet -.-.

Chapter Four will be up as soon as I'm done with it. I already have ideas for it. :D

**Note:** There Might be a small Lemon like thing going on in chapter Five or Six I'm not sure yet.^-^ Enjoy the story.

This story is a Love story between Ryou Shirogane and Ichigo Momomiya also they might me some Lemons in this story there for is gonna be rated MA**.**

**Warning: **I do** NOT **own Mew Mew Power's or anything that has to do with mew mew powers. But, I might add characters of my own to the story and therefore the only thing I own are the characters that I might add to the stories. So, please no flaming or sew me for it 'cause again I do** NOT** own mew mew powers only the a few characters I might add of my own.

- Please Review and if you have ideas to make it better feel free to let me know hope you like it I'm working hard on this.

- Please and Thank You.

-Here is Chapter Three.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Truths Revealed! **

**And **

**Ichigo's New Feelings!**

**|Third Person P.O.V|**

Ryou took the twins back to the cafe along with the girls and Keiichiro. They all walked over to the private part of the cafe at the back and took them to the lab. Keiichiro and I sat on chairs in front of a computer and turned the chairs around to face them. The twins stood in front of us a few feet away looking around while the girls stood behind them lined up.

"When did you guys started to experience changes?" Ryou asked the twins

"A month ago, we got more agile and faster," Rima said sounding confused

They both thought for a moment then looked at the two males in front of them.

"We though nothing of it but then…" Riku started to say after a moment

"We both turned into foxes out of no where a week ago," Rima said finishing Riku's sentence

"We didn't know how to turn back until five minutes later, I don't know how exactly. At first it was quite funny but then we became scared. We started to think of ways that we could turn back then we.." Riku started to say looking at his sister

"Fell asleep giving up, we got tired of trying, then when we woke up we were human again," Rima said finishing Riku's sentence again

"Tell us what's wrong with us," The twins said at the same time

"Do both of you always finish each other's sentences and talk at the same time?" Pudding asked laughing

"Yes," They said at the same time again

"That's cool," Lettuce commented

"Listen this was only meant to happen on the girls behind you and another one who is currently sick named Ichigo, they all work here at the cafe," Keiichiro started to explain

"You mean the girl who has strawberry pink hair and wears a pink uniform?" Rima asked

"Yes her, do you know her?" Ryou asked

"No but we remember her since she was the one who served us yesterday…" Rima started to say

"At one point she stared at our neck and looked shocked but then she saw that we noticed and walked off," Riku said finishing Rima's sentence

"Okay look some how you Rima got the Mew gene of a Fox and I guess since Riku is your twin brother maybe somehow by mistake the Mew gene went inside him too. Which is dangerous really dangerous, if he stays more then 15 minutes as a Fox he'll be stuck like that for ever, he's going to have to learn how to turn back from fox to human by will," Ryou told them

"How am I suppose to do that?" Riku asked

"Think of the baby fox you turned into earlier, think of being the baby fox maybe you'll turn into it again," Keiichiro suggested

"This is stupid are you kidding me, I'm an animal now.. oh my god what a nightmare," Riku complained

"I told you this was only suppose to happen to females, remember what happened to the girls behind you, the powers they had the costumes they were wearing, that's what the Mew Gene does it can only do it to females. To a Male it turns them into an animal since the males don't have the proper gene's to hold the Mew Gene get it," Ryou explained

"Yeah, we get it, it turns females to what 'heroes' and it turns males into 'animals'" Riku said quoting the words heroes and animals.

"Yes, We apologize for this but we didn't knew if we did we would of prevented it," Keiichiro explained

"Now what then, Were going to be foxes for ever," Rima said upset

"Not technically, you guys are still you just with an extra gene, Riku doesn't have to worry about anything really, he's going to be his normal self once Keiichiro and I teach him to turn back and forth willingly so we don't have to worry about him accidentally turning and never be able to turn back to human again," Ryou told them

"So if I learn how to turn back and forth at will I could just ignore it as if I wasn't able to turn to a fox and not turn at all," Riku said thoughtfully

"Yes pretty much and that would be a good thing too," Ryou said with a small smile

"What about my sister?" Riku said

"She's different she'll be like the girls behind you," Keiichiro said

The twins turned around to look at the girls for a while then looked at each other, and randomly started laughing. They turned back to Keiichiro and Shirogane and shook there heads.

"Your joking right," They both said at the same time

"What gain will I have by turning into what ever you call it, and you saw that thing outside it was huge so you guys are what secret heroes or something. Randomly saving Tokyo from aliens and keeping it a secret." Rima said

"Is not as bad as you make it sound the girls like being Mews, well from what we seen," Keiichiro said

"Yes we do," The girls said at once

"Is fun we get to protect people from aliens, we only turn when we have to fight aliens," Mint said

"So you expect me to sit back and relax while my sister gets killed?" Riku said

"She wont be in danger the other five girls will protect her and make sure she wont get hurt. None of the girls has gotten in danger or trouble before, I always make sure there safe and protected I always take this seriously.," Ryou said seriously

"What do the two of you do while the girls kill the monsters?" Riku asked

"We help them from the sidelines as best as we can, if we find the weakens before they do we tell them where to attack, we try and figure out what Deep Blue is up too and why he's attacking our planet and focusing on Tokyo" Ryou told them

"Fair enough, I guess, well sis look at what we moved back to Tokyo to, were foxes and you get to fight aliens" Riku said laughing

"Well at least were back home, I mean we moved to America when we were ten, we learned English, we lived there 7 years and were back in Tokyo Japan to find out were foxes," Rima said with sarcasm

"How old are the two of you?" Keiichiro asked

"Were seventeen, graduated from High School at the age 16," Riku answered

"Was that homework you were doing earlier," I asked

"Yes, were sophomores in collage, we don't stay in dorms like other students we go take our classes and then come back home," Rima said

"Graduated high school at 16?," Pudding asked in shock

"Yes," Rima replied

"How?," Pudding asked

"On our first month of fourth grade when the year started the school told our parents they felt like we were a bit to advanced to be on fourth grade. So the school principal asked our parents a Monday morning if they wanted to let us skip fourth grade and we did that same day we moved to fifth grade," Rima explained

"Then when we went to six grade the following year the school said the same thing on our first week of school our parents accepted so they skipped us all six grade and we went to seventh," Riku said

"Oh that's cool," Pudding said

"Impossible for someone to skip two grades," Mint said

"Is very possible," Ryou said smirking

"How?," Mint said

"Don't you all remember, I'm a collage graduate and I'm almost 17, I graduated from collage at 15," Ryou said

"Show off," The twins said at the same time glaring at Ryou

They all laughed and Keiichiro and Ryou got up, Ryou went to the computer and did a few things fifteen minutes later a machine glowed and finally finished. He walked up to the machine and took out the Power Pendant then walked back to Rima.

"Here you go, this is a power pendant this will help you transform into what the other girls transformed," Ryou told Rima

"Looks like a normal locket pendant to me," Rima said

"it is but it's not," Ryou said

"Where's the on button?" Rima asked

"There's no on button," Keiichiro said

"The words will come to you," Zakuro said

Rima grunted annoyed and put the pendant in her pocket and stomped the floor a few times annoyed. Riku laughed and patted his sisters head laughing, she glared at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now sis is not bad for you, your not the one that's an animal," Riku said shaking his head

"This is weird," Rima said

"Fine we'll do it what ever it is that you do," They said at the same time looking down

"Good, come back here tomorrow after you guys get out of school," Ryou told them

"We don't have classes tomorrow," Riku said

"Good then while the girls go to school, you can come here and we'll teach you all you need to know and we'll teach Riku how to change at will," Keiichiro said smiling

"How many classes a day do you have?" Pudding asked

"Well of curse seven classes like the rest any other school," Mint said

"No actually," Riku said smiling a bit

"We only have one class Mondays and Fridays, Two classes Tuesdays and Thursdays, and Three on Wednesdays," Rima said

"The class we have on Mondays and Fridays for two hours, the two classes we have on Tuesdays and Thursdays are two hours each, and the three classes we have Wednesdays are One hour and half each," Riku said

"What?, seriously lucky," The girls said at the same time

"So you get out at 11 am every day?" Pudding asked

"9 am some days, 10 am others, 11 sometimes," Rima said

"Lucky," The girls groaned

"That's collage for you," Keiichiro said

"We got to go we need to get home before our grandmother does," The twins said at once

"Come here tomorrow," Keiichiro told them

"Sure," The twins said at the same time

"See you tomorrow then," Shirogane said

The twins waves good buy to everyone and ran off fast out of the room.

"They were in a hurry to get out of here," Zakuro stated

"They were weird out by all this," Shirogane said

"You can go home girls you did great today," Keiichiro said kindly

"Okay see you tomorrow afternoon then," Pudding said

"See you tomorrow," Keiichiro said waving to them

The girls all turned around and walked out of the room and headed home.

"This is to odd, another Mew," Keiichiro said after the girls were gone

"Yeah, he doesn't count as one since his not one," Ryou said

"You don't either, his just like you now, both have the Mew Aqua Gene so both of you can turn into animals him into a Baby Fox and you into a kitten," Keiichiro said laughing

"Yea, if you put it that way," Ryou said laughing a little

"I'm going to go clean the kitchen and head home, what are you going to do tonight?" Keiichiro asked

"I'm going to wait until Ichigo wakes up and take her home, make sure she's o.k. and well enough then come here I guess, if she's not well to go home I'll call her parents and let them know she'll stay here for the night and I'll take care of her," Ryou told him while getting up

"Sounds good, call me if you need anything alright," Keiichiro told him

"Sure thing, thanks," Ryou said

"Anytime," Keiichiro said and walked off

Ryou walked off and went upstairs to his room to check up on Ichigo and found that she was still asleep. He looked at her worried and noticed fresh tears in her eyes. He sat down on the chair by the desk and waited for her to wake up.

A few hours past and it was around Seven at night and Ichigo was still asleep so Ryou decided to call her parents. He was just about to grab his phone when she started move and open her eyes. Ryou sat there and waited for her to wake up and a few slow minute's past and she did.

Ichigo sat down and stretched herself like a cat and dragged her feet out of the bed and sat there looking around confused.

"Shirogane?" she called confused while looking at him

"Yes Ichigo?, Something wrong?" he asked worried

"No nothing is wrong, um what time is it?" She asked while turning her head towards the window and noticing it was dark out.

"Is around 7:00 p.m. Ichigo. You slept all day but you needed the rest you went threw a lot," Ryou told her

"Don't worry I feel better, I realized that crying over a guy that doesn't love is not worth it, what he did to me hurts but I'll get better over time. I wont cry about him anymore is useless shedding a tear over a looser like him," Ichigo said while shaking her head violently back and forth.

Ryou got up and sat next to her and put his hand under her chin and slowly tilted her head so she can face him.

"I wont let anyone hurt you ever Ichigo, I'll always be with you and by your side. You can always come to me any time you want to talk or if you need anything in the world.," Ryou told her

"Thanks Shirogane, It means a lot but why are you helping me, your never nice to me.," she said smiling and confused

"I have my ways of showing my feelings," He answered her a bit embarrassed

Ichigo blushed and that and stared at him. Ryou's hand was still resting on her chin and now he moved it towards her right cheek. She took her right hand and rested it on top of his and smiled, he smiled back at her.

Ichigo blushed and looked down confused by the sudden rush of feelings she was feeling right now. She didn't knew whether or not the feelings were towards Ryou or her imagination but in a way she liked it but didn't knew why.

"Ichigo," Ryou called

"Oh!, Yes Shirogane," She answered blushing more

"Are you alright?" He asked her a bit confused

"Yes, I am I was just thinking a bit," she said smiling

"I should get you home is late. Your parents must be worried," Ryou said politely

"Oh yea," she said remembering the time

Ichigo put her shoes on and got up along with Ryou out of the cafe. They both walked in silence for the first half of the way to Ichigo's house and then started a quiet conversation towards the end. They made it to her house a little while later, once they made it to her house the door opened and her mother looked at her a bit worried.

"Ichigo I was worried were where you?" Ichigo's mom asked

"My apologize Mrs. Momomiya, Ichigo came to work but then she started to feel sick so I told her to get some rest in the guest room on the second floor of the cafe until she felt better enough for her to come home but she feel asleep.," Ryou explained politely

"Oh my, really?, Ichigo you could of come back home," Mrs. Momomiya said

"I was tired and wanted to sleep I feel way better now honest," Ichigo said smiling

"Okay then dinner is on the table, would you like to join us, Shirogane?" Mrs. Momomiya asked

"Thank you for the offer but I should get home is late," Ryou said politely with a smile

"Aw maybe next time, thank you so much for bringing Ichigo home and taking care of her," Mrs. Momomiya said smiling

"Your very welcome I'll do anything to help Ichigo and make sure she is safe and happy," Ryou said and smiled kindly

"Aw isn't that sweet, you're a lot more kind then that Masaya guy," Mrs. Momomiya said

"Moooommmmm," Ichigo groaned blushing

"Ichigo why don't you take tomorrow off I'll take your place at the cafe," Ryou told Ichigo

"But I want to work tomorrow," Ichigo complained

"Ichigo if he wants to give you tomorrow off then listen to him he wants you to stay home and get better, he is your boss you know," Mrs. Momomiya said

"Okay I'll stay home tomorrow," Ichigo said and sighed

"I'll see you later then Ichigo good night. Have a great night Mrs. Momomiya.," Ryou said and waved good night to them and walked off

"Night Shirogane," Mrs. Momomiya said

"Night Shirogane," Ichigo called out

Ichigo and her mom walked inside the house, washed of for dinner. After dinner she showered and went to her room to catch up on her homework and try to go to sleep even if she slept all day

* * *

Thanks for reading, Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) R+R :)


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter Four of the Tokyo Mew Mew ShiroganexIchigo :) Hope you like it :) :D The next chapter should be up soon :D**  
**

**Warning:** I do **NOT** own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything that has to do with mew mew powers. But, I might add characters of my own to the story and therefore the only thing I own are the characters that I might add to the stories. So, please no flaming or sew me for it 'cause again I do **NOT** own mew mew powers only the a few characters I might add of my own.  
- Please Review and if you have ideas to make it better feel free to let me know hope you like it I'm working hard on this - Please and Thank You

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Problem's with Riku,**_

_**Surprise visit from **_

_**The Past!**_

_**|Ichigo's P.O.V|**_

_I woke up at too early today since I could not sleep anymore. I got out of bed stretched, purring and walked to the bathroom; I took a long warm shower. After I was done with the shower, I wrapped a towel around myself, finished in the bathroom and walked to my room. I got in my school uniform; I brushed my hair, finished getting ready and walked downstairs. I yelled good-bye to my parents who were drinking coffee and walked out of the house._

_I decided to take my time walking to school since it was around six or six-thirty. Once I got there to school. I meet up with a few friends, talked for a bit then walked inside the building with them. I changed my shoes in the cubby area and walked in, we walked around talking. We made it to the classroom and sat down on our seats._

"_Hey have you guys heard?" Miwa asked_

"_Heard what?" Moe asked Miwa_

"_Two girls were found leaving Masaya's house last night. What do you girl's think he was doing in there with them?" Miwa said and asked_

"_Slept with them," I said getting sad_

"_Miwa-chan shhhhh, Remember Ichigo just broke up with him," Moe whispered_

"_Don't worry I don't care about him. He is a playboy. He is really nasty," I said grumpily_

"_Why would he do that? And what girls would go after him?" Miwa asked in wonder_

"_I don't know," I said confused_

_We sat there talking walked around the school for a little bit then went back to class when it was near eight. We sat on our seats and class so we sat to listen to the teacher and the boring class lecture._

* * *

_**|Shirogane's P.O.V|**_

_I woke up earlier today at around seven in the morning; I already showered, got dressed and did my normal morning routine. I walked downstairs made breakfast and ate in the café kitchen. Once I was finished eating, I got up and started doing the dishes when Keiichiro walked in._

"_Morning Shirogane," He said while sitting on the table_

"_Morning Keiichiro," I replied _

_I finished up with the dishes and pulled out a coffee cut and filled it up with coffee, took out one spoon of sugar, poured it in the coffee, mixed it, and gave it to Keiichiro. I sat across from him and leaned back on the chair arms crossed._

"_Thanks Ryou How did you slept?" He thanked me then asked_

"_Good, although I couldn't get my mind off the twins, how was your night?" I answered then asked_

"_It was good, went to bed late researching of other possible mews and found nothing so I have no idea how these twins are mews," Keiichiro said taking a zip off his coffee_

"_This is too weird but we got to help them, they don't know anything about it and apparently Riku doesn't know anything about or how to turn back and forth willingly," I said _

"_Talking about the twins shouldn't they been here by now? They said they'll be here by now," Keiichiro said wondering_

"_Yes, let's go and put the front and open the door and put the chairs down from the table, so they'll know that were here," I said getting up_

"_Good idea," Keiichiro said_

_We both got up and walked to the front; I opened the door of the café and then helped Keiichiro put the chairs down. After we were done, we saw Rima run in looking scared, she ran to us with a panic and breathing for air._

"_Wow, hey Rima are you ok? What is going on? Why do you look so scared?" Keiichiro asked worried_

"_Is Riku, I can't find him anywhere, we both got up early cleaned the house so our grandmother doesn't have to, and got ready then walked here. We stopped by a store and I told him to wait outside for me while I buy us a drink since we didn't had breakfast, I went in bought us a small drink, when I came back he was gone. I looked for him everywhere I can't find him," she said sad_

"_That's not good, where do you think he went?" I asked_

"_I don't know, he never goes running off," She said shaking her head_

_We all stood there to think for a while at a possible explanation as to where he might have gone when I suddenly heard faint whining coming from outside._

"_Did you hear that? Sounds like a faint whining," I said confused_

"_I don't hear anything," Keiichiro said_

"_Me either," Rima said_

"_Listen carefully," I told them_

_We stood there and listened and I heard the faint whining again._

"_Did you hear it that time?" I asked them_

"_Oh yeah, I heard it that time," Keiichiro said_

"_Me too," Rima said_

"_Should we check where it's coming from?" Keiichiro asked_

"_Yes, let's check," Rima said smiling_

"_Alright, is faint so it must be near here," I said_

_The three of us walked outside and walked around slowly while listening to find what ever it was that was whining. We stood outside, listened, and heard it again and it came from the side of the café by the side door._

"_Sounds like is coming from the side door," I said_

"_Your right," Keiichiro said_

"_Let's find what it is," Rima said _

_Keiichiro and I walked with Rima behind us; we all walked around the outside looking for where the noise was coming from._

"_Can't find anything," Rima said_

_We walked by the side door and saw a baby fox with a really long fluffy tail and snow white fur sitting by the door shivering whining sad._

"_Hey there's a baby fox, could it be Riku?" Keiichiro asked confused _

"_RIKUUUUU," Rima yelled and ran passed us to the baby fox_

"_There's your answer," I said sarcastically_

"_This isn't good, How long have he been a fox?" Keiichiro asked_

"_That's a good question," I said in wonder_

_Rima picked up Riku, held him, and ran to us with a now worried look on her face._

"_How do we change him back?" she asked scared_

"_Let's go inside and figure this out," I said_

_Rima hugged Riku and Riku whined again with a scared look on his small blue eyes. We all walked in the café and sat down on one of the tables. Keiichiro put the closed sign up so no one could come in and walked back to us and sat next to me. Rima sighed and sat in front of us and put Riku on the table. Riku walked across the table towards me and gave a high-pitched yelp._

"_What?" I said bemused_

"_He wants you to help him turn back to normal," Rima said smiling_

"_How do you know that? You speak fox?" I asked her _

"_No, But remember his my twin brother," Rima replied_

"_Oh well kind of makes since kind of doesn't but let's focus on how to change him back," I said _

"_Hm I just change back and forth naturally, you know by will and Ichigo changes if someone kisses her on the lips," I told Rima_

"_Riku, please relax maybe if you calm down you'll change or think of how you look like as human and that will work please brother," Rima said sad_

"_She's right try that," Keiichiro said_

"_How long has he been like this?" I asked_

"_Around thirteen minutes," Rima said_

"_That's not good, Riku focus on how you look as human so maybe you'll turn back, you only have two minutes left," I told him_

_Riku nodded and closed his eyes for a few seconds but after a few seconds of nothing, he started to whine again._

"_Easy keep trying," Keiichiro said_

_Riku tried again but this time he started to glow a lot, after a few seconds I heard a small thump sound. After the glowing faded, I saw Riku on the floor grunting in pain. He got up after a few seconds, looked at him-self for a while and smiled._

"_It worked, I'm back," He said smiling_

"_YAY BROTHER," Rima said jumping up and hugging her brother_

"_Hi Rima," Riku said_

"_Hi Brother," Rima said_

"_And you are Keiichiro and Shirogane right," He asked us_

"_Yes it is, lucky you changed in time with a minute to spare," Keiichiro said_

"_How did you change back?" I asked_

"_I did what you said," He said_

"_How did you change to a fox in the first place?" Keiichiro asked_

"_I don't know, I was waiting for Rima and then I remembered that we were coming here because of the Mew thing, I got nervous and the next thing I knew I was a fox, I got scared and ran here," Riku said_

"_Why didn't you respond when we called you?" Keiichiro asked_

"_I did, I was trying to talk but it all came out in whines," Riku said_

"_Oh, well foxes can't talk English so anything to try to say it'll come out in whines, it was hard to hear you though," Keiichiro said chuckling_

"_I know," Riku said looking down_

"_Let's get this started first we'll start by explaining everything to Rima and then we'll teach Riku how to change back and forth at will," Riku said_

"_o-ok," Rima and Riku said at once_

* * *

_**|Ichigo's P.O.V|**_

_After school, I meet up with Mint and we both started to walk straight to the café._

"_Hey there Kitty Cat long time, no see," I heard a voice call out_

"_Huh! You hear that Mint," I said confused looking around_

"_Yes, I hear it too, sounds familiar," Mint said_

"_Up here Kitty cat," I heard the voice said_

_I looked up and got shocked when I saw whom it was. It was Kisshu. He was a little taller then before and his hair was a tad longer but over all he looked the same. He waved hello laughing and appeared in front of me and before I could do anything, he gave me a kiss on the lips causing me to turn into a Kitten._

'_Dang it, curse you Kisshu,' I though_

_I looked up at Kisshu and he was laughing hard. I then looked at Mint and she was still in shock that Kisshu was came back to even notice I was a cat. I panicked and ran off to the café. _

_I ran as fast as I could and while I ran I heard laughing from behind me. I stopped running, looked up and saw it was Kisshu following me._

"_TURN ME BACK RUDE," I tried to say but it came out as 'nya nya nya'. _

"_Sorry Kitty Cat I don't speak cat," He said laughing more_

"_WAIT UNTIL I GET YOU," I nya'd at him_

_I turned around and ran full speed to the cafe. When I made it, I then ran in screaming nya none stop. I looked around for Keiichiro and Shirogane. I went to the lab at the back and saw them talking and what looked like helping two kids._

'_What's going on here?' I though_

_I ran to them in panic screaming and nya'ing at them none stop until they finally stopped what they were doing and looked at me._

"_Ichigo, How in the world did you change this time," Shirogane said_

"_Change her back to normal Ryou," Keiichiro said _

"_What's with the cat," The two kids said at once _

"_Alright," Shirogane said_

_Shirogane walked up to me and picked me up and gave me a quick kiss and I was finally able to change back to human._

"_There you go," Shirogane said with a smirk_

"_GRRRR KISSHU YOUR GOING TO PAY," I yelled _

"_Are you going insane Ichigo? Kisshu left to his planet almost a year ago," Shirogane said_

"_Well his back he was the one that kissed me causing me to turn into a kitten," I told him mad_

"_Aww, Don't be mad at me Kitty cat," I heard Kisshu say_

_I turned around and saw Kisshu by the door smiling; Shirogane and Keiichiro both gasped in shock and stared at Kisshu surprised._

"_What are you doing here?" Shirogane said shocked_

"_Hello earthlings, I come in peace," Kisshu said laughing hard_

"_What are you doing here," Shirogane asked again_

"_I heard that Deep Blue is back and I decided to come and help, I don't want him to destroy this planet or mine, we just restored our planet, we spent nights and days fixing our planet," He said sad_

"_Did you come alone?" Keiichiro asked_

"_No Pai and Tart also came, Pai went to see Mint and Tart went to see Pudding," Kisshu said laughing_

"_Oh that should be interesting to see," Shirogane said laughing_

"_Were glad you're here too, we also appreciate you guys coming back, what ever Deep Blue is doing isn't good," Keiichiro said_

"_Yes, he send a predesite yesterday and the mews were barely able to finish it off," Shirogane said_

"_I know he first started attacking my planet, say who are those two, they look horrified," Kisshu said_

"_," The twin's screamed rand and hid behind Keiichiro_

_I looked at them and laughed a little but then saw the male glow and in a second, I saw a white baby fox with a long fluffy tail that took its place. I got shocked and noticed the girl started to glow also and a white baby fox with long fluffy tail took her place._

"_OH SNAP, DID THEY JUST TURNED INTO BABY FOXES," I screamed in shock_

_Keiichiro and Shirogane both looked at each other and at the baby foxes. _

"_That explains how they turn, they turn when there nervous or scared, more or less we still need to learn how exactly," Shirogane said _

_Shirogane and Keiichiro walked towards them, Keiichiro picked up one of them and Shirogane the other. Both of them looked like they were shivering in fear and whimpering._

"_Don't be scared he won't hurt you, his friendly," Keiichiro told the two teens who are now baby foxes_

"_AWWWWW SOOO CUTEEEEE," I squealed _

_I heard laughing from behind me, I turned around and it was Kisshu. He was on the floor laughing hard._

"_What's so funny?" I asked him_

"_I turned 3 into animals in the price of one," Kisshu said while laughing_

"_GUYS GUYS GUYS I SAW TART," I heard pudding scream _

"_I SAW PAI," I heard Mint also scream_

"_I SAW SANTA," I heard Kisshu scream while laughing_

_Keiichiro, Shirogane and I gave him a confused look and he laughed more._

"_What I wanted to join in on the fun," He said getting up_

_I looked at the door and saw Pudding, Mint and Lettuce walk in. The three of them looked shocked. They walked in and behind them Pai and Tart walked in laughing. They all lined up and stood on a corner laughing. _

"_Girls why don't you go and sit beside them to make room for the twins, we can't have him stay too long as a baby fox," Shirogane said _

"_Alright," We said at the same time_

_Mint, Lettuce, and I stood together beside them watched Keiichiro and Shirogane. Pai, Tart, and Kisshu stopped laughing finally and stood there watching._

"_Good, now stay there until we try and calm the twins, there terrified," Keiichiro said_

"_Why are they so scared? And who are they?" I asked confused_

"_That's right you weren't here when they came or during the fight, There Mews, That's Rima and Riku, Twins," Lettuce explained_

"_I though you guys were the only Mew's?" Tart said confused_

"_That's what we though too until Ichigo said she saw them with a mew mark and yesterday during the fight they showed up as baby foxes and scratched off the eyes of the predesite," Shirogane said_

"_That's how you managed to beat them thanks to these two scratching off the eyes?" Pai asked_

"_Yes, they didn't remember turning into a fox either," Pudding, said_

* * *

_**|Shirogane's Point Of View|**_

_I turned to Keiichiro who was holding Rima and looked at him._

"_Girls and Guys quiet for a second," I said _

"_Sorry," They all said_

"_Rima and Riku relax, calm down they won't hurt you," Keiichiro said_

_I felt Riku squirm so I looked down at him, he placed his two front paws on my chest, he yelped at me with a high squeaky yelp._

"_What is it?" I asked him_

_Both of them were shaking even more and whimpering, I grabbed Riku and lifted him up in the air facing me. He stared at me and I could easily tell he was terrified. I walked up to Kisshu, Pai, and Tart._

"_Keiichiro give Rima to Tart and I'll give Riku to Kisshu so they'll see that they won't be harmed," I told him_

"_Sure, lets try that, we need to calm them down so Riku can turn back to human, we still haven't been able to get him to turn back and forth at will," Keiichiro said_

"_Here Kisshu, hold him for a bit, show him that you wont harm him," I told Kisshu_

"_Sure thing, why are they afraid of us? We won't hurt them," Kisshu said_

"_There new to all this, they don't know anything, I helped her out on telling her all the information and showing her how to transform but were having a hard time helping him transform at will," I told him_

_I gave Riku to Kisshu, and Riku started to Yelp nonstop, and shiver in fear. Keiichiro gave Rima to Tart and she started to Yelp and shiver in fear. Kisshu laughed and started to pet Riku. I looked at Tart; He was petting Rima and he even hugged her a few times to try to get her to calm down. Rima looked a little calm but still looked scared, Pai was also petting them both._

"_Both of you relax," I told them_

"_Relax we wont hurt you," Kisshu said petting Rima_

"_There so fluffy," Tart said laughing_

_They all tried to calm them down and it took a good ten minutes until finally they both started to glow and turned to normal at the same time and took a few steps back._

"_So you all know these three?" The twins said at once_

"_Yes," I said_

"_This is WEIRD," Rima said_

"_OH UH SHIROGANE," Keiichiro yelled_

"_What is it?" I asked_

"_IS DEEP BLUE I SEE HIM ON THE COMPUTERS, HE'S IN TOKYO TOWER AND IS NOT GOOD," Keiichiro yelled_

"_What is he doing," I said running to the computer and looking at the screen_

"_He has five predesites on his hands and he threw them in the air," Keiichiro said_

"_Track them down," I said_

"_Alright," He said_

_Keiichiro and I typed on the computers until finally after a few minutes we found the predesites._

"_Where are the predesites?" Tart asked_

"_Two went inside 2 really big dogs, and three went inside 3 zoo animals, 1 lion, 1 crocodile, and gorilla," I said_

"_Deep Blue is now controlling them, he threw just now 5 more predesites one on each of them, those monsters got even bigger, ten times bigger," Keiichiro said shocked_

"_Rima, Riku, Kisshu, Pai, and Tart stay here the rest of you GO," I told them_

"_WHAT WHY?" Kisshu, Pai, and Tart asked_

"_You'll see," I said_

_The girls ran off, except for the twins and Pai, Tart, and Kisshu._

'_This is going to be a long day,' I though_


End file.
